Tu vida, mi vida y nuestra vida
by CharlotteChiba
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shot acerca de Serena y Darien. Situándolos en diferentes etapas de su vida, desde momentos cotidianos así como en situaciones extraordinarias y mágicas. En ocasiones enfocados a uno de los personajes y en otras enfocados a esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa ya que el final de Descubriendo es el borrador del final que yo tenía pensado y al parecer mi computadora decidió comerse el capítulo final y solo dejarme el borrador, no me di cuenta hasta que alguien me hizo el comentario de que le había parecido algo corto. Así que me disculpo ya que no pude encontrar el documento completo.

En cuanto a lo nuevo esto será una serie de drabbles y one shots, la mayoría de las veces historias sin conexión alguna. Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto.

**Perfecta**

Darien se encontraba sentado en el exterior un lujoso restaurante a la espera de su novia, hacía tiempo que se cuestionaba esa relación y esos pensamientos en la última semana ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el problema, tenían una buena relación, rara vez peleaban, se daban su espacio y tenían cosas en común. Michiru era perfecta, todo el mundo lo decía, el estaba seguro de ello; era la mujer perfecta, inteligente, educada, hermosa, una prodigio en la música, era una de las violinistas más famosas en el mundo.

La vio acercarse a él, parecía una modelo, llevaba un vestido negro que acentuaba su esbelta figura. Él le sonrió y ella solo asintió, al llegar a la mesa el pelinegro se levanto se su lugar para ayudarla a sentarse, ella le dio un casto beso en los labios y tomo asiento. Darien se sentó frente a ella y comenzaron a platicar, cuando el mesero se acerco a tomar la orden él aprovecho para apreciar la vista y se dio cuenta que se veía el transito, se entretuvo viendo los carros pasar y en ocasiones viendo a los conductores.

¿Qué te sucede? Te noto distraído. – Pregunto Michiru.

Nada, solo contemplaba el paisaje.

Ella asintió y continúo con la plática. Y fue entonces cuando Darién descubrió cual era el problema con Michiru, ella siempre era distante, a pesar de que ya llevaban dos años juntos nunca había sentido una conexión con ella. En ocasiones le parecía fría, como si no le importara la relación y podrían llamarlo anticuado pero él quería amor, una persona con la cual compartir su vida y ya que la familia Chiba lo estaba presionando para casarse estaba seguro de una cosa Michiru no sería la mujer con la que se casaría.

Aun no llegaba el primer platillo así que Michiru se disculpo para atender una llamada. Darien contemplo de nuevo a la calle y ya que el semáforo se encontraba en rojo se dio la oportunidad de ver con más atención a los conductores de cada carro, cuando de repente dio con una chica rubia que por lo que apreciaba desde su lugar cantaba a todo pulmón, agitaba la cabeza y sonreía. Se notaba que esa chica era feliz o por lo menos lo era en ese momento. Darien nunca había visto a Michiru tener un comportamiento de ese tipo, siempre era seria y reservada, incluso con él. Las únicas veces que notaba el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos era cuando se encontraba tocando el violín. Y él no quería eso, quería una persona a su lado con la cual pudiera reír, ser espontaneo, divertirse, ya suficiente tenia con tener que ser el brillante empresario 24 por 7 como para pasar su vida con alguien que no se pudiera reír de la vida.

Continuo observando con más atención a la rubia, era muy bonita y tenía una sonrisa divina, se notaba que tenía el cabello largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Lo siento.- La voz de la chica, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. – Era una llamada de mi representante y era importante.

No te preocupes.- Se levanto de su lugar para ayudarla a tomar asiento.

La comida continúo sin ningún contratiempo pero Darien ya había tomado una decisión, no quería una mujer perfecta, buscaría a alguien como esa rubia.

N/A:

Espero les haya gustado, saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi así que déjenme saber que opinan.

¡Saludos!

TrisChiba


	2. Chapter 2

**Biblioteca.**

Serena se encontraba tan absorta en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta que un apuesto pelinegro la veía a lo lejos. Serena estaba en la biblioteca estudiando para su examen de matemáticas, no era su materia preferida pero estaba decidida a obtener una buena nota, el primer año de secundaria había pasado de puro milagro pero estaba decidida a sacar buenas calificaciones en su segundo año.

"Tú puedes Serena, no debe ser tan difícil" – se repetía esa frase en su cabeza una y otra vez. – Ay no entiendo nada de nada.

Darien observaba a la rubia, atrajo su atención desde que entro a la biblioteca era una chica muy bonita pero también noto que era algo pequeña para que coqueteara con ella, no seria bien visto que un chico de universidad coqueteara con una chica de secundaria. Pero como sentía algo de pena y había alcanzado a ver los libros de matemáticas tal vez le podría ayudar.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a al lugar donde se encontraba Serena.

Hola.

Hola – Respondió Serena no muy animada y sin voltearlo a ver.

¿Te puedo ayudar?

No creo que alguien pueda. – Dijo Serene con tono de decepción y volteo a ver al desconocido. "Pero que chico tan guapo"

Tal vez yo sí, déjame intentarlo. – Darien se sentó a lado de Serena. – Soy Darien.

Serena – Dijo su nombre y sintió un leve sonrojo.

Veamos que tienes aquí. – Darien observo los problemas en el libro que tenía frente a él.

Para Darien fue muy fácil entender esos problemas y con toda la paciencia del mundo se los explico a Serena, se dio cuenta de que la chica de hermosos ojos azules era muy inteligente solo que algo distraída y era por eso que le costaba entender los problemas. El rostro de la rubia se iluminaba cada que podía resolver por ella misma los problemas, y así se les fue el tiempo entre las matemáticas y una que otra mirada sin que el otro lo notara pero como todo en esta vida tiene un fin incluso las matemáticas terminaron cuando el sol se ocultaba.

¡Muchas gracias Darien! ¿Cómo podre agradecerte? – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

A Darien solo se le ocurría una forma… un beso pero Serena era muy pequeña para eso, así que opto por la segunda opción. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Algún día intercambiare esta explicación de matemáticas por un beso tuyo. – Dicho esto Darien se puso de pie y se fue dejando a una Serena algo aturdida.

Algún día. – Se repitió Serena con una enorme sonrisa.

N/A: Espero les guste y me dejen saber que piensan.

TrisChiba


	3. Chapter 3

**Café**

Siempre que estaba triste Serena sentía la necesidad de comer algo dulce, así que se encontraba en una cafetería a la espera de su frappe sabor caramelo.

No entendía muy bien porque se encontraba triste, tal vez porque Darien estaba en Estados Unidos debido al trabajo o porque habían peleado antes de que él se fuera y aunque resolvieron el problema ella aún se sentía dolida. Tal vez estaba siendo infantil pero la falta de tacto de parte de Darien había herido sus sentimientos y aunque él se disculpó e hizo todo lo posible por solucionar la situación ella no se sentía del todo bien.

Le entregaron su pedido y en cuanto saboreo el dulce se sintió un poco mejor, sabía que amaba a Darien y que quería pasar el resto de sus días con él y aunque en ocasiones comprobaba que él no era perfecto estaba segura de que era perfecto para ella y era perfecto para ella porque la amaba, le tenía paciencia, la escuchaba, la hacía reír, y sobre todo porque la hacía inmensamente feliz.

N/A:

Espero lo disfruten.

TrisChiba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Motor**

Por muy extraño que pareciera Serena amaba un ruido, el ruido de los motores de un avión al despegar. Ese sonido que para muchos era un ruido horrible para ella era especial. Significaba el comienzo de una aventura.

La rubia esperaba con ansias el momento de escuchar los motores del avión pero aún faltaba algo de tiempo ya que todavía no cerraban la puerta del avión y los últimos pasajeros estaban abordando.

Darien odiaba viajar por trabajo ya que esos viajes siempre le resultaban agotadores pero esta vez conocería una nueva ciudad aquí que no podía quejarse. Busco su asiento y se dio cuenta que su lugar estaba a lado de una hermosa rubia. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara, su piel era porcelana parecía un ángel. Él no quería romper ese momento así que se sentó son sumo cuidado para no interrumpir.

Serena abrió los ojos cuando sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, volteo y se encontró con un chico sorprendentemente guapo, cabello negro, perfil envidiable y al parecer tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes.

El avión comenzó a avanzar para tomar pista y Serena recargo su cabeza en el asiento, cerro sus ojos nuevamente y se dedicó a disfrutar del sonido de los motores y por un instante la imagen del chico pelinegro que iba a su lado invadió su mente y se preguntó "_¿El chico pelinegro será parte de esta aventura?"_

N/A:

Espero lo disfruten. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí así que díganme que piensan.

Saludos.

TrisChiba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Escaleras.**

Por fin lo había logrado, Serena estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños más anhelados conocer Londres. Había tratado de ahorrar para ese viaje desde que salió de la universidad y había comenzado a trabajar, pero por algún motivo siempre terminaba gastando lo poco que llevaba ahorrado pero por fin lo había logrado, era el regalo que ella se daba por su cumpleaños número 25.

Se encontraba arrastrando una pesada maleta por el metro de Londres, era el último tramo de escaleras y llegaría a la salida, no entendía porque justo esa estación no contaba con escaleras eléctricas pero no le importo subía su maleta escalón por escalón.

¿Te ayudo? – Escucho aquella voz con el característico acento británico, volteo para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz y se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Un chico de cabello negro, con unos ojos azules que dejarían perplejo a cualquiera y su más de 1.80, impresionaron a Serena.

Si – fue lo único que pudo decir.

El chico fácilmente levanto la maleta y llevo hasta el final de las escaleras. - Gracias.- Serena aun no salía de la sorpresa, así que torpemente dio las gracias y sonrió.

El chico se quedó parado frente a ella y de repente extendió la mano – Darien Shields, gusto en conocerte.

Serena Tsukino.- respondió la rubia y tomo su mano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lluvia.**

Serena estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde cuando sintió una gota sobre su hombro, llevaba una blusa sin mangas porque este verano era uno de los más calurosos de la historia pero si algo hacia curioso al verana eran las lluvias repentinas.

Por favor dame unos minutos que me de tiempo de tomar el camión. – Imploro viendo al cielo.

Pero nadie escucho su suplica y repentinamente la lluvia comenzó a caer, era una lluvia fuerte de esas que logran convertirte en sopa. Trato de cubrirse la cabeza con la carpeta que lleva en la mano pero sabía que era un intento vano, cerró los ojos en señal de resignación cuando dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al cielo pero un paraguas era lo que había sobre ella, volteo para ver quien la había salvado de un resfriado seguro y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro que le sonreía amablemente.

Gracias. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Vas hacia la parada de autobús.

Si.

Yo también voy para allá, si no te molesta te puedo acompañar.

Sería genial, muchas gracias por salvarme de la lluvia.

Justo en ese momento el semáforo cambio a verde y ambos cruzaron la calle, afortunadamente el autobús llego unos segundos después que ellos. Subieron al autobús y dado que este iba prácticamente vacío se sentaron juntos.

Serena Tsukino. – La rubia se presentó y le tendió la mano.

Darien Chiba, un gusto conocerte Serena. – Tomo la pequeña mano con la suya y miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moto**

Domingo por la mañana y yo despierta y lista a las 9 de la mañana, lo cual era para mí todo un reto. Llamaron a la puerta y tome mi bolso lista para salir, abrí y me encontré con el par de ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

_Buenos días princesa._- Me saludo Darien con un suave beso en los labios. - ¿Estas lista?

_Claro._- respondí con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Al salir no vi el carro de Darien por ningún lado, solo su moto y el pánico me invadió.

_¿Dónde está tu carro? _

_Lo tuve que llevar al mecánico, vamos que se hace tarde._

_Darien sabes que no me gusta la moto._ – En mi vida me había subido a la moto pero la verdad es que no me daban confianza, si chocabas lo que amortiguaba el golpe era tu cuerpo y esa idea nunca me gusto, confiaba en Darien, sabía que era un excelente conductor pero las motos no son de mi agrado.

_Vamos, no pasa nada. Manejare más despacio si eso te hace sentir más segura._ – Me decía mientras montaba la moto.

_No, no pienso subirme._

_Serena._ – Dijo mi nombre en tono de advertencia.

_No, no me gustan las motos._

_Serena o te subes o voy por ti. _

_No me pienso subir, de ninguna manera._

_Serena._- comenzó a bajarse de la moto, sabía perfectamente que era una batalla perdida, él era capaz de subirme a la moto de ser necesario.

_Está bien, me subiré pero por favor maneja despacio._

Me subí a la moto con su ayuda, y me sujete fuertemente de él.

_Ponte esto._- Me dio un casco rosa y solo pude sonreír.

_No es tan malo, yo creo que te gustará._ – Me dio un beso, me ayudo a ponerme el casco para después ponerse el suyo y encender la moto.

En cuanto comenzó a avanzar rodee su torso con mis brazos y me peque a su espalda como una lapa, escuche su risa amortiguada pero ni siquiera me molesto estaba más preocupada por mantenerme sobre la moto. Poco a poco me fui relajando, mi abrazo ya no era tan opresivo aunque prefería sujetarme firmemente. A lo lejos pude ver el mar, ya estábamos muy cerca de nuestro destino. Ese día era nuestro aniversario y Darien me tenía preparada una sorpresa y lo único que logre que me dijera era el que íbamos a pasar el día en la playa.

Después de pasar toda la mañana en la playa y de una comida deliciosa, me subí de nuevo a la moto a petición de Darien, tome el caso pero con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que no lo hiciera y yo estaba a punto de protestar cuando me interrumpió.

_No vamos muy lejos e iré lo más despacio que pueda, solo vamos hacia allá_. – Señalo un risco que se encontraba a unos 500 metros de nosotros.

_Está bien._ – Rodee su torso con mis brazos y recargue mi barbilla en su hombro, iba sumamente despacio así que mantuve la calma, comenzaba a atardecer y una suave brisa soplaba, sentí como acariciaba mi rostro el mi cabello volaba por su causa. Era una sensación muy agradable, sentir la brisa en el rostro y el aroma del perfume de Darien y el calor de su cuerpo, tal vez después de todo viajar en moto no era tan mala idea.

Al llegar al risco bajamos de la moto y nos sentamos para ver el sol desaparecer en el horizonte, me senté entre sus piernas y coloque mi espalda contra su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

_¿Ves Princesa? No es tan grave subirte a la moto de vez en cuando. _– Dijo a mi oído.

_No, no lo es. _– Me gire en sus brazos y tome su cara entre mis manos para poder besarlo.

N/A:

Hola, ya sé que tardo en actualizar pero espero que sea de su agrado. Déjenme saber su opinión, es muy importante para mí.


End file.
